


Charity Function

by Arsenic



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-03
Updated: 2006-09-03
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic
Summary: Panic! sets up an event.





	Charity Function

**Author's Note:**

> Written for crazyjedi in the Spencer xover meme.

"Wait, we're doing what?" Spencer asked. For once he actually wasn't being uppity, he'd just missed whatever Pete had said.

Jon frowned a little. "It's a good cause, Spence."

Spencer rubbed his face. "I actually zoned out there, for a second. Can someone just please repeat whatever the hell it is we're supposed to be doing?"

"Meeting with a representative from Stand Up for Kids to talk about possibly working one of their fundraisers," Ryan provided.

"Oh," Spencer was down with that, "okay."

*

Spencer was--embarrassingly--ten times more down with it, when the organizational rep walked in, nearly six feet of pure, well-dressed hotness. Spencer recognized that he was being something of a traitor to Ryan's hobo-cowboy-I-eschew-showers aesthete, but every once in a while a guy wanted Wall Street, 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue, Savile Row. Spencer was man enough to acknowledge his own base desires.

The rep smiled pleasantly, held out his hand and said, "Charlie Young, pleased to meet you."

Jon took the hand first, with his equally pleasant smile, and for the first time in a while, Spencer was unequivocally glad that Jon was very, very straight. Brendon and Ryan were both a) oblivious and b) not into cheating on each other, so Spencer's path to world domination--or at least a possible dinner date--was pretty clear. Spencer shook hands with him last, smiled neatly with just an edge of flirtation, and said, "So why don't you tell us what you were thinking?"

It took less than two hours to come up with an agreement for the event--amount of time performed, amount of publicity done, all the logistics of something like that--and Charlie said, "That was...suspiciously easy."

Brendon said, "We're easy guys." Ryan snickered. Spencer tamped down on the urge to flick them both off.

"Yeah, look, I had scheduled at least another hour for this, so if any of you wanna grab a drink..." Charlie left the invite open.

Jon said, "I actually have to make a call," and looked rather pointedly at the other two. Spencer loved Jon.

Ryan said, "I don't really drink, much. Special occasions, that sort of thing."

Brendon said, "I have to wash my hair."

Spencer really was going to have to kill their lead singer. Charlie laughed, "Well, don't let me get in the way of that. Spencer?"

"Drink sounds good," Spencer--who generally drank less than Ryan at this point--said. He went down to the hotel bar with Charlie and ordered himself a Coke.

Charlie asked, "Not much of a drinker, either?"

Spencer just smiled, and held his glass up. "To getting kids off the streets."

Charlie toasted and drank to that. Spencer asked, "Out of curiosity, have you ever even heard one of our songs?"

"I do, occasionally, listen to the radio. Why?"

"Most of the time the reps they send us have no idea who we are. I was just wondering."

"I liked the stuff I think was off your second album better than the first."

"Oh, honesty, nice."

"Is there some reason why I should lie to you? Because I have signed forms saying you'll do my function, so--"

Spencer laughed. "Well, the being nice could get you laid."

Charlie choked a little on his drink. Spencer patted his back and made, "He's fine" signals at the bartender. Charlie said, "Don't waste time, or anything."

"Should I have been sweet in my approach?" Spencer asked.

"Forward seems to have worked for you," Charlie admitted.

"It generally does."


End file.
